AMOR EN HIELO
by mikoblue
Summary: Gray espera su chocolate de San Valentín, sin embargo cuando Juvia desaparece y rumores de que cierto mago de Lamia Scale ronda por la ciudad de Magnolia, decide que es momento de dejar de esperar y comenzar a actuar.


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-AMOR EN HIELO-

Gray se sentía abrumado ante tal colorido y romántico ambiente de la ciudad y es que había llegado el famoso día de San Valentín, fecha en que las mujeres se volvían locas tratando de demostrar su amor obsequiando chocolates al hombre que les… ¡Rayos! Pensó Gray cuando repentinamente la imagen de una adorable joven de azules cabellos llegó a su mente, Juvia, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, si la maga de agua normalmente lo perseguía como si fuera su sombra ahora que había llegado el gran y aterrador día de los enamorados, seguramente Juvia ya tendría preparado un horario lleno de románticas actividades o algo así, por un momento pensó en no ir y esconderse hasta que el día acabara, pero al imaginarse aquel hermoso rostro lleno de tristeza y decepción no pudo evitar sentirse mal, ¿Que tan malo sería un día romántico con Juvia? tal vez hasta fuera divertido, con eso en mente decidió que lo mejor era caminar rumbo al gremio donde seguramente Juvia lo recibiría con un delicioso chocolate muestra del amor de la joven maga, Gray no pudo evitar sonreír y saborear el seguramente delicioso sabor de aquel dulce, así que entusiasmado por probar aquella golosina, se abrió paso rumbo al gremio entre las acarameladas parejas que parecían ignorar la existencia de cualquiera a su alrededor.

Cuando por fin llegó al gremio vio como el ambiente festivo se hecho presente en Fairy Tail donde algunos grupos de amigos brindaban, algunas parejas de enamorados se demostraban su amor y Max… el parecía divertirse con algo que era parecía ser una flecha con punta de un torcido corazón, olvidándose de las rarezas de sus amigos buscó con mucho interés a la joven, sin embargo no la encontró, sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionado pero sobre todo enfadado por desconocer el paradero de Juvia ¿Qué no se suponía que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él? ¿Y qué no se supone que las mujeres enamoradas esperaban ansiosas el 14 de Febrero para demostrar su amor? Así que ¿Dónde estaba la demostración de amor de Juvia? Bueno… aunque Juvia realmente no esperaba una fecha y cada día le decía cuanto lo amaba, por lo que le parecía ridículo sentirse decepcionado, suspiró, tal vez por fin la joven enamorada se había rendido, eso lo deprimió ¿Qué no se supone que lo amaba? Se volvió a preguntar, maldijo a la nada, él quería chocolate, no, más bien él quería el chocolate de Juvia.

Gray se dirigió a la barra sintiéndose más enfadado con cada minuto de ausencia de la joven manipuladora del agua, y aquella molestia era obvia para cualquiera que viera el rostro del mago de hielo, así que todos decidieron que el joven necesitaba su espacio y más cuando repentinamente unos gruñidos se escucharon haciendo suponer que el abandonado hombre maldecía al universo, sin embargo aquella aura negativa no era suficiente para alejar a la siempre sonriente Mirajane.

-Feliz San Valentín- saludó Mira.

-…- Gray gruñó.

-Anda veo que estas muy molesto ¿Puede ser que no te gusto el chocolate de Juvia?-.

-¿Chocolate? ¿Juvia hiso chocolate para mí?- Gray olvido su enfado y sonrío sinceramente -¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Juvia?-.

-¡Mira quiero pescado! ¡Dame pescado de San Valentín!- gritó el azulado felino para aterrizar frente al mago quien quería fulminarlo con la mirada por interrumpir tan interesante conversación.

-¿Happy has visto a Juvia? Gray la busca o bueno… busca su chocolate- preguntó Mira dirigiéndole una rápida pero significativa mirada al felino, algo que Happy comprendió inmediatamente provocando que este sonriera malicioso.

-¡No la estoy buscando! ¡Solo quiero saber! ¡Es peligroso que ande sola!- se defendió desesperado.

-Gray si sigues con esa actitud Juvia se va a aburrir de ti- le aseguró Mira.

-Claro, Juvia es muy linda y en cualquier momento puede aparecer...-.

-¿Lyon?- interrumpió Mira mientras sonreía al felino ignorando la maldición de Gray, que se había convertido en un oyente en aquella conversación.

-Oh, sí Lyon es una mago tipo Hielo-.

-Y todos sabemos que a Juvia le gustan los magos que usan ese tipo de magia ¿Verdad Happy?-.

-Tal vez la razón por la que Juvia no ha venido hoy, es porque le está dando su chocolate a Lyon ¿No crees Mira?-.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo recordar que Juvia mencionó algo de reunirse con alguien en el lago-.

-Seguramente es ahí donde se reunirá con su amor por que ellos se gusssstan~- dijo Happy dirigiendo por fin una mirada a Gray que de haber estado más atento hubiera visto la maliciosa y descarada sonrisa del pequeño gato.

-¡Pero qué Lugar más romántico, seguramente serán una linda pareja, y sus hijos serán tan lindos y seguramente muy fuertes por parte de la madre magia tipo agua y por parte del padre tipo hielo- finalizó la joven que sonriente veía como Gray apretaba los puños señal de furia, aquel último comentario había sido la estocada final algo que Mira y Happy sabían muy bien.

-¡No! ¡Ese no va a quitar a Juvia! ¡Ella me ama!- explotó finalmente el celoso, furioso y con deseos de torturar al mago que se atreviera acercarse a su Juvia, en definitiva no lo permitiría, Gray salió corriendo rumbo al lago dejando atrás a los autores de aquella divertida situación, o al menos lo era para ellos.

-Lo siento Happy, pero ahora no tengo pescado, ¿Te gustaría un poco de Helado?- preguntó Mira notándose diversión en sus palabras.

-sí, un rico helado estaría bien- contestó para después dirigir su picara mirada a la joven –a veces son tan fáciles ¿No crees Mira?-.

-Demasiado, pero sigue siendo divertido-.

-Si muy divertido-.

El sentimiento que más predominaba en Gray era la furia, sin embargo ese no era el único sentimiento, también había tristeza, él siempre había creído que ella lo amaría, que siempre lo seguiría, pero ahora se daba cuenta que todo cambiaba y tristemente para él los sentimientos de Juvia también, pero que le podía recriminar, si él siempre se había portado como un idiota con ella, pero… pero si Juvia le daba otra oportunidad… ¡Ah maldición! No podía pensar con claridad ese ¡maldito e irracional sentimiento se retorcía en su interior! Eran celos lo sabía, también sabía que sentimiento lo causaba, pero ahora no era el momento se dijo, primero tenía que encontrar a Juvia y a Lyon.

Cuando llegó al lago busco señales de los magos pero no los encontró ¿Había llegado tarde? ¿Juvia y Lyon, ya eran…? No quería pensarlo, se dejó caer bajo la sombra de un árbol y apoyando su peso en el tronco cerró los ojos, necesitaba pensar, calmarse, se daba cuenta que había actuado impulsivamente algo que él jamás hacia eso se lo dejaba al idiota de fuego, abrió los ojos contemplando el paisaje diciéndose que había perdido una batalla pero no la guerra, él quería el chocolate de Juvia y no le importaría obtenerlo en cualquier otra fecha, nuevamente cerró los ojos y se dedico a descansar.

-¿Gray-sama? ¡Gray-sama!- se escuchó una alegre voz que lo llamaba y no pasó mucho para sentir unos pequeños brazos rodeando su torso desnudo ¡Qué demonios! ¿Cuándo se había quitado la ropa? Bueno eso no importaba, la verdad es que eso era mejor así podía sentir la suavidad de aquella piel.

-Juvia es feliz de haber encontrado a Gray-sama-.

-…- Gray no pronuncio palabra se quedo viendo aquella hermosa sonrisa, aquellos seductores labios en los cuales se escuchaba tan bien su nombre.

-¿Gray-sama? ¿Se siente bien?- preguntó preocupada que se extrañaba de no ser violentamente apartada.

-Si- respondió mientras buscaba a su antiguo compañero de aprendizaje mágico -¿Dónde está Lyon?-.

-¿Lyon-san?-.

-Si-.

-Juvia no sabía que Lyon-san estuviera en Magnolia-.

-Lo que pasa es que ya te despediste de él y ahora me lo ocultas- su irritación quedó al descubierto.

-Juvia no entiende, Juvia vino para estar junto a Gray-sama- dijo para después alejarse.

-Mientes, se que viniste para encontrarte con Lyon- le acusó aun sabiendo que no tenía derecho, pero simplemente no podía evitar sentirse molesto.

-Gray-sama se equivoca, Juvia está aquí para ver a Gray-sama, Mira-san le dijo a Juvia que si quería encontrarse a solas con Gray-sama viniera al lago, que él la estaría esperando-.

-Entonces ¿No te has aburrido de mí?-.

-Juvia jamás haría eso, Juvia ama a Gray-sama- contestó avergonzada pero manteniendo su mirada en aquel a quien amaba.

-Juvia yo…-.

-Juvia entiende que Gray-sama no ama a Juvia, pero Juvia sabe que siempre va a amar a Gray-sama- dijo tristemente –pero aunque Juvia no sea correspondida, le gustaría que Gray-sama aceptara este chocolate como prueba de los fuertes sentimientos de Juvia-.

Y ahí estaba aquello que aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta había estado deseando todo el día, una pequeña cajita decorada con un listón de un extraño azul tan profundo como la noche, Gray no pudo evitar sonreír, desato el listón y abrió la caja encontrándose con un artístico chocolate con forma de un cristal de agua acompañado de una pequeña tarjeta que decía:

"_Con amor para la Gray-sama quien le enseño a Juvia a sonreír y le mostro el más hermoso cielo"_

_Juvia._

Gray no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la mirada expectante de Juvia, decidiendo que ya era momento de hablar con la verdad se levantó sintiendo como ahora era observado con curiosidad por la maga, pero sabía muy bien lo que haría y si Mira y Happy habían montado aquella mentira la cual solo agradecería mentalmente, existía la posibilidad que ese par de perversas mentes anduvieran rondando el lugar esperando aparecer en el peor momento con un se gusssstan~ de Happy o una de esas sonrisas burlonas de Mira que lo atormentarían por semanas.

-¿Gray-sama?- preguntó inquieta.

-Bien estamos solos- dijo mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta a su acompañante.

-Solos, Gray-sama y Juvia están solos-.

-Muchas gracias por el chocolate-.

-¡Gray-sama le agradeció a Juvia! Eso quiere decir que ¡A Gray-sama le gusta el chocolate! Entonces ¡Gray-sama ama a Juvia! ¡Juvia es feliz!-.

-Juvia…-.

-¿Si, Gray-sama?-.

-Me gustas- confesó sintiéndose avergonzado, pero pensar que si no lo hacía alguien podría alejarla de su lado y eso… eso era algo que él no podía permitir -¿Quieres ser mi…?-.

-¡Juvia acepta!- interrumpió, haciendo que por un momento se sintiera frustrado, había requerido mucho valor para decir esas palabras y verse interrumpido le causaba molestia pero tan pronto sintió como su novia se acurrucaba en su pecho, nada importo.

Gray envolvió con sus brazos esa linda y tierna figura como el precioso tesoro en que se había convertido Juvia, para él, Gray se sentía abrumado ante aquellos sentimientos que cobraban fuerza dejándose llevar hasta que sus labios estuvieran sobre los delicados labios de la joven, aquel primer beso estaba lejos de ser pasional pero no por eso menos intenso.

-¡Juvia! ¡Juvia responde! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Maldición, Juvia responde!- gritó con desesperación el joven cuando la conciencia de la joven se desvaneció.

-Juvia cree que murió y ahora Juvia esta en el paraíso- murmuro la joven que parecía no terminar de asimilar la situación.

-Me preocupaste-.

-Juvia lo lamenta, pero Juvia a soñado tanto con esto- explicó mientras acariciaba sus labios y recordando lo que hacía unos instantes había ocurrido.

-Está bien, siempre y cuando solo reacciones así por mí-.

-Juvia solo ama a Gray-sama, Juvia quiere pasar este día junto a Gray-sama y pasear tomados de la mano ¿Gray-sama puede cumplir el deseo de Juvia?-.

-Solo por hoy- aseguró el mago de hielo sabiendo que eso no pasaría que no sería solo un día y que a partir de ahora él haría todo lo posible por estar junto a esa loca y divertida pero sobre todo hermosa Juvia a la que amaba.

-Te quedo muy rico el chocolate, Juvia- dijo Gray cuando por fin probo la muestra de amor de la dulce maga.

-A Gray-sama le gusto el chocolate de Juvia, eso quiere decir que Gray-sama cree que Juvia cocina bien por lo tanto Gray-sama quiere casarse con Juvia- murmuró alegremente Juvia.

Gray escucho aquellas ilógicas premisas sin decir nada, ya que comenzaba a pensar que era bueno que Juvia se hiciera a la idea de ser la señora de Fullbuster.

:::::::::::::::::::::

_Gracias a quienes se tomaron su tiempo para leer esta historia, que espero fuera de su agrado ya que ha sido escrita en la madrugada del 14 de febrero, ya saben por San Valentín y especialmente dedicada a Juvia y Gray, ya que espero que espero sea del agrado de quienes disfrutan leer historia de esta pareja, por lo cual no hice mención a ninguna otra._

_Espero que no la sientan extraña, la verdad quería escribirla desde la perspectiva de Juvia para que fuera más romántica pero quería hacer la perspectiva de un hombre en San Valentín, de hecho si se atreven a leer las otras historias de San Valentín notarán cierto patrón._

_¡Hoy he comido muchos dulces! ¡Chocolates! ¡Adoro los chocolates!, Por cierto ¡Feliz San Valentín!, si les llega una cajita con chocolates, flores o algo con alusión a este día y no tiene remitente, yo se los mande y si no les llega es culpa del correo… bueno no mandé nada pero igual ¡Feliz Día!. Abrazos y besos (de chocolate y de los otros también). _

_Bueno les deseo un feliz San Valentín, ¿Y ustedes? Espero que también ya que me esforcé mucho para hacer algo especial en esta fecha (sobre todo por el poco tiempo que dispongo en estos días)._

_mikoblue._


End file.
